Wrath Of Uranus
by KittensRule12345
Summary: surprise!


After 2 wars, a load of monsters and the defeat of both the Titan lord and mother earth, you wouldn't expect Percy would get tormented by another dream.

Wrong.

It started like this. He was on a beach, Apollo glistening wistfully in the morning sky, as if something bad was going to happen. He pondered what was going to happen next- a monster attack, maybe? A hand emerged from the sea –completely made of water, - he was forced to walk into the frosty ocean.

he saw a scene he thought he would never see again.

"It's not fair!" Wailed Oceanus, Titan of the sea. "I never get to lead ANYTHING! The 3rd war is coming up, and I'm expected to sit here like a lump of kelp?"

He seemed to be addressing the ocean surface.

Silence.

_Your time will come, my kin_. Chided a deep, rusty voice. _You will rule the sea_ _once more; drown sailors, split Earth Mother to devour puny mortals. Though I must dismiss you. You are not needed at present._

"Though I control the seas!" Protested the Titan." I could be put to great use! Scooping up demigods, destroying their hometown with a tsunami. It's wasteful!"

_DO YOU _WANT_ TO BE A PATCH OF KELP?_ Raged the voice. _CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY!_

An invisible force knocked Oceanus to the seabed. He scrambled back, raising his hand in fear. "I- I didn't mean it that way, my lord. I just think it would be wiser-"

_WISER?! _Rumbled the voice _YOU DARE DOUBT MY SUPREME POWERS!_

"No! I wouldn't dare, Oura-"

The sea Titan dissolved into the saltwater, particles of Ichor and scales floating around.

_I warned you. _Ouranus mused.

Percy woke up with a start.

Ouranus? Wasn't he the sky or something? He recalled the myth; Yes, Gaea's brother, the god of the night sky, chopped to pieces by the titans. But if the titans were against him… This made his brain itch. He decided to ask Annabeth tomorrow.

Percy slumbered into the kitchen.

"Hi mom"

Percy's mom, Sally Blofis, broke into a smile. Last day, eh? You've survived a whole year! How great is that?

Oh yeah, Percy thought; forgot about that.

Sally dished up blue waffles. "For surviving a whole year"

"With Paul's help"

"No!"

"Remember the_ emposai_?"

She sighed. "Maybe a little. But that was ages ago,"

"Well, you've got a point. So, I heard Coach Hedge found a demigod at Goode."

"Really? After the _empousai_ attack I thought all demigods would be tracked down!"

"Well, apparently you're wrong. Hedge started working last week, and hes sniffed out a girl called Aisha Smith, a possible kid of Hecate."

"Who's Hecate again?" Said his mom, leaning on the worktop.

"Goddess ofmagic, mom. Get with the times"

He muttered under his breath the last part, and luckily, Sally didn't hear.

But hey, isn't Goode a boarding school? Well, yes. Though Gaea had only just been defeated, so Percy took a week off to recover. He'd been updated with Iris messages from Annabeth, who was a year rounder at Camp Half-Blood. According to her, There had been 1 hellhound slayed, Athena team won capture the flag, and there had been no deaths since last Tuesday. Rare for half-bloods.

His mom's eyes widened. Her mouth stretched into a grin. "Percy, I forgot! Its your last day at High School!"

"Oh yeah." Percy stretched. "I'm going their college, right?"

"Of course! Though you'll have to return this Aisha safely. That might take a while."

"I know"

She knitted her eyebrows. "Percy, what's wrong? You seem less lively this morning."

"Well, I had a dream."

"First in ages. What was it about?"

"Well, some titan called Oceanus got killed by the sky, who said the 3rd war is coming up, and the titans and giants won't play a part in it." He chewed on his waffle nervously.

"Well, as they say, the thing someone has to worry most about is something that hasn't happened yet."

"I don't think anyone but you say that, mom"

"Good point"

Percy almost laughed, the first time since the defeat of Gaea. OH, how he missed his mom. He'd completely forgotten about her when his memory had been completely wiped by Hera, that witch, though he only remembered one name; Annabeth. Alongside with taking a trip to Tartarus and almost being crushed by Gaea, it was near the top of his list for Most Frightening Experiences Of My Half- Blood Life.

I packed my bag and set off to Goode.

The boarding school was just a mile or two away. The building itself is Annabeth's sort of thing; Modern design, great structures, stuff like that. Oh, how he missed his girlfriend. After surviving tartarus and being on board a flying ship for over 2 months made Percy's heart feel empty, being away from her for a week. She was at Camp Half- Blood, helping repair the few ruins, occasionally sending Iris – Messages. The son of Poseidon was heartsick.

He arrived at Goode. He spotted Coach Hedge over by the drinking fountain, and walked over.

"Hey Percy. Killed any monsters yet? Or demigods? Or-"

"No, surprisingly. Maybe they took a hike seeing as there's nothing left to be done."

"Oh, well. Here, That girl over there, Aisha."

The satyr pointed to a girl sitting on a bench. She was turned the other way, towards a fountain, which shimmered with light.

"Better get to work, Jackson. We've got a visitor."

Percy Cursed. Next to the fountain stood a 2 – metre tall tall man, easy, with a pair of sunglasses and a ripped up leather coat.

He ran over before the man could interact with her. He was obviously Polymetheus, the Cyclopes Percy had encountered in the sea of monsters.

Putting his hand on Aisha's shoulder, Percy told her to stay black, braided hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had light brown skin, and very dark brown eyes. The demigod gave Percy a mystified look. She scrambled into a mob of freshmen, glancing back.

He trained his eyes back to the Cyclopes. Uncapping riptide, he charged Polymetheus, baring his sword. He smacked the hilt of Riptide against the monsters chest, sending him backwards, crashing into the sidewalk. People just gave him amused looks – like some really tall guy who just picked a fight with a kid half his size, and lost.

Percy tumbled over. He didn't know what the other kids could see, so he pushed the Cyclopes into an alley way, and drove his sword into the Cyclops' big eye.

He forgot about Aisha.

Tumbling over to the main courtyard, he spotted the young demigod reading intently from a book, sitting on a bench.

"Before you ask, I'm not a witch."

"what?"

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"I- I don't know what you are talking about."

She sighed, snapped her fingers, without looking up from her book. Mist curled around her fingers, turning them different shades; grey, purple, blue, green.

"This." She looked up. "I've heard about you, Percy Jackson. I knew all this time, you didn't have to defend me." Her fingers caught ablaze, and then returned to normal.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"The real world. Monsters. Demigods. You."

"Then why did you looked so supreised when I came over?"

"I thought It was the end. I thought all evil was defeated. I was never safe you know. My dad mistreated me, I was sent to a care home. Everyone I know, _everyone, _thinks in a witch. Do you think that, Percy?"

"Uh, no! I don't know you! No, what I mean is you're a demigod! Its normal!"

She turned her head to the side. "really?"

"Yes!" Percy laughed. "Of course!"

Percy thought this girl knew everything about the demigod world. Yet all she knew that it is real, and she is a half- blood. She only knows monsters, her parentage, her powers. Her tone told him she was frightened, 24:7, she has almost no idea what is going on. No idea where the monsters come from, or what they want from her. Percy felt that way, once apon a time.

Thinking back, he remembered his mom's words of Camp Half- Blood. "Aisha, come with me. You're going to a summer camp."


End file.
